


Life Can Be So Much Fun

by Burchy90



Series: Life Has Its Ways [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Drama, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Slow Burn, Smut, playboy bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burchy90/pseuds/Burchy90
Summary: Clarke Griffin has always been the quiet girl in high school until a football jock teaches her that life can be so much more than school and college applications.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of "Life Has It Ways." series. It all begins in high school....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is my first fanfiction EVER!!!!!

            Arkadia is a small town on the outskirts of Jacksonville, Fl. Everybody know everybody. The town revolves around the football team. The small town has few shops and of course the local diner that everybody goes after the games. There is one high school in the middle of it all. 

Everybody has there own clique in town and in the high school. There are the jocks; of course, that rule the school. The leader of the pack is Bellamy Blake. He is also the school playboy, never stay with the same girl twice. His black curls, tan skin, and those big brown eyes gets all the girls drooling over him. The girls will sit at the bleachers and watch him take his shirt off during practice. They can't get enough of him.

His two partners in crime, John Murphy and Nathan Miller. They both go by their last names. They are totally different than each other. Miller is headstrong. His father is the chief of police of Arkadia. He also isn't really a player like Bellamy. Murphy is a different story; he is lives in the same neighborhood has Bellamy. His mother is an alcoholic and his father died of cancer when he was 10. Murphy doesn't care what people think of him. He doesn't care about school but he has stay in school to play football. His is player just like Bellamy.

They walk through the school like they are kings. They stop at Lily's and her crew near the lockers. Lily flirts with Bellamy. Bellamy doesn't want a relationship with her or any other girls in school. He doesn't believe In love. His mom messed that up for him. His mom got pregnant with him when she was 16. His father bailed has soon has he knew he was coming. His father's family is rich. He wasn't going mess up his future for a girl and her unborn child. It broke his mother that she became depressed. She hooked up any man that looked her way. His mother eventually became the town whore.

"Hey, you going to the homecoming party after the game Friday?" Lily asked Bellamy.

"Of course," said Bellamy.

"Whose getting the keg?" Murphy asked them.

"I'm getting it since I know somebody that is over 21 unlike you losers," Bellamy said.

"Ha. You probably had sex with her." Murphy gave them a smirk.

"Who said it was a girl it might be a guy."

"I know all your guy friends."

"While you two talk about the keg and how we going to get it. Let talk about how much Clarke Griffin has change over the summer." Miller looking in front him. Everybody turn looked down the hallway. They saw the blonde girl walking down the hallway with her notebook in her hand and her book bag on one shoulder. Bellamy definitely saw that her womanly curves come in over the summer. Her boobs really caught his eyes.

She walked to her locker, she put some of books in it. Clarke Griffin is quiet and she keeps her head in her books. She had to worry about her college application and getting done. Her mother wants her to go to best school in the country. She didn't mind going to college in Jacksonville, but her mother would love for her to go to Yale or Harvard. Lily nodded at then Nikki walked over to Clarke and knock her notebook out her hand.

"Hey!"

"Oh I'm Sorry. Did I do that?" Nikki said with an attitude and smirk.

"Well I guess you don't know what a notebook looks like since you never use one"

Nikki had a pissed off look and she was about to say something else until.

"Nikki lets go. She isn't worth your time." Nikki walked off with Lily.

"Good job princess." Bellamy said with a smirk.

Clarke didn't say anything to him. She couldn't believe Bellamy Blake actually gave her a good comment. They have been going to same school since kindergarten. They have never been friends but she take up for him when they were 2nd grade. He walked into school with holes in clothes and he was getting bullied for it. She told the kids off. Since then she has had mutual relationship with Bellamy. When he got high school, he became a jock and the rest is history.

Bellamy and her lived on the opposite of town. Her family was rich. Her father owned more than half of farm land there and her mother was the head doctor in the near by hospital. Her father died a year ago to cancer. She and her mother hasn't seen eye to eye since then.

She was walking to her chemistry class.  Her favorite class and she needed that for med-school. She wanted to be doctor but an ER doctor.

She sat near the window then walks in Bellamy. He, of course, would sit beside her. She just rolled her eyes and open her book. She wrote her notes down and looked over and saw Bellamy just looking in his book. She didn't asked why he was even in here if he just going to sit there and do nothing.

The bell rang. She grabbed her stuff. Bellamy was already out of the class before she got her book bag zipped.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Bellamy was at football practice. All the girls were sitting at the bleachers watching the team practice. Everybody knows they were out there watching Bellamy be shirtless. He had the abs, football helped him through high school. He always been picked on having holes in his clothes or they are dirty because his mom forgot to wash them. When he got in high school everything changed. Also puberty helped.

He was throwing the football to miller then Murphy walked over.

"I'm looking forward to the party Friday so I can wasted and get laid," Muphy said.

"Bellamy doesn't have a problem getting laid everyday."

"I can't help it I'm that good." Bellamy said with a smirk.

"Ain't you and Nikki sleeping together?" Miller asked Murphy.

"Yea but only when she in the mood. She also really bitchy in the bed."

Miller laugh. "What do you expect from her? She is the biggest bitch in the whole school."

Bellamy nodded.

"But I do like how the princess stood up to her this morning." Miller added.

"The princess is signing her own death wish by standing up to her."

"the princess has always been brave. Remember when she stood up for me when we were younger.?"

They both nodded.

When practice was over, Bellamy was walking to his red beat up pick up truck. He worked his ass off during the summer of junior year to get that truck.  He went back to his house to take a shower. He heard moaning and he knew his mother had a "friend" over. He turned his music on. He hated hearing it. As a child he was sit outside with a book until she was done. If he thought about it long enough, he is just like his mother when it comes to sex. He would have sex with any girl and anywhere, but his room. He would never bring a girl back to his place because of his mother.

He got out the shower and he started on his homework. He had to keep up his grade to be on the football team. He really didn't want to go off to college. He didn't have any idea what he wanted to be. He knew he going to be stuck in that town being nobody just like his mother.

He open his chemistry book. He thought about Clarke and he knew she would get out this small town and be somebody one day. If he isn't going to be anybody when he gets out of high school. He will at least have fun until then. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

    It's Friday night and everybody is at the game but one person, Clarke Griffin. She doesn't see a point of going. It's a waist of time to see people fight over a ball. Also the cheerleaders pick on her at school then why give them satisfaction of them picking on her at the game too. She was perfectly fine staying at home watching Netflix. 

She heard knock on her door. She rolled her eyes and got up to answer it. It's was her good friend, Raven.

"RAVEN!!" While jumping into her arms to give her big hug.

She hasn't seen Raven since the summer. She graduated a year early because the girl is a genius. She is already in college to get a degree in engineering. She is hoping to work with NASA after college. Raven and her has been friends since 1st grade, they are both stubborn. It's amazing that they have been friends this long. Raven was always at her house when she was younger. Her mom was on drugs and she wasn't really a mom to Raven. So, Clarke's parents took in Raven as their own.

"I guess you miss me."

"Of course, High school hasn't been the same without you"

"I guess not because I'm awesome."

Clarke just laughed. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How is school since I left?"

"Same has always. The jocks and the cheerleaders rule the school."

"How is the king?"

"Ha. A dick like always."

"I bet his dick is not that bad to look at," Raven said smirking.

"Raven!" Clarke yelled with a surprise look on her face.

"I just saying. A guy like that has to have good looking dick and be good in bed. All the girls flock to it."

"I wouldn't know. I'm Flocking away from it."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I would tap that"

"I can't with you right now"

"What? It's been forever since this area has seen some action." Raven saying while pointing toward her vagina.

"My area hasn't seen action for 17 years."

"I still can't believe you are still a virgin."

Clarke knew why she is a virgin. She wasn't ready to give it up yet. She isn't waiting till marriage but she was waiting for the right guy. She had other things to worry about other than losing her V card.

"Why are you home on a Friday night?"

"There isn't really anything else to do than go to a football game."

"Well there is a idea, let's go to the football game."

No. I really don't want see the cheerleaders since I kinda told Nikki off the other day."

Raven's face look mischievous and smirk smile at the same time.

"Now I want to hear this story."

Clarke told her what happen. "Well she deserved to it. She is a real bitch."

Clarke knew the whole school can agree with that.

"Well since we aren't going to football game. I guess I will sit with you and watch Netflix."

They flip through the movies. They picked "Bird Box"

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

 

      Meanwhile, at the game, Arkadia Panthers won. The guys are in the lockers changing to leave to go home or go to a party.

"I'm so ready to get drunk," said Murphy while finishing up putting his clothes in his bag.

"What's new," Miller said shacking his head.

Bellamy just laugh while finishing up getting dress. He packed up his stuff and through his bag over his shoulder and walked out the locker room.

He ran into Roma on the way out the locker room. She was wearing a mini skirt and t-shirt.

"you play a good" Roma said while having her finger going down his chest.

Bellamy just smirked and then grabbed her hand. They got in his truck. She climbed in his lap while making out. He slipped his hand down her underwear. He started to finger her. All his heard was moaning in his ear. She finally came, she undid his belt. He lift up to pull his pants down a little to grab his cock. He slid on the condom real quick. He moved her underwear to the side and he pushed in. He thrust into her harder and faster.

"Fuck" Roma moaned out in his ear. The windows started to fog up in the truck.

She finally came and he was right behind her. He took the condom off and laid on the floor board to throw it away later. He cleaned himself up.

"Thanks" Roma said with a smirk on her face.

"Anytime" Bellamy said while pulling up his pants back up.

Roma got out the truck. He watched her walk away with a smirk on his face. He sat there for minute thinking he has been doing this since he was 15. He as always liked one night stands. He gets what he needs so he doesn't have to deal with the relationship part. He looked at his phone. He had a text message from Miller asking where he was. He reply real quick saying 'on my way'.

He started up the truck and drove to the house. There was people every where. He walked in. He found Murphy making out with a drunk Nikki. Miller was getting a drink.

"You late." miller said while handing him a cup.

"Sorry, duty calls." with smirk on his face and grabbing the cup.

"Damn man, you always getting laid."

"I can't help the girls flock to me."

Miller laughed, "But one."

Miller had a point because there was one girl that didn't flock to him. They headed over to a table to play beer pong. Miller and Bellamy were on a team. Dax and Murphy were on the other team. A blonde girl walked over and started to flirt with Bellamy. He didn't mind flirting back. He put his arm around her waist while playing the game. After a few turns, They started to make out. Miller and Bellamy won the game.

"Follow me" he told her and grabbed her wrist pulling her up the stairs to the bathroom.

They got into the bathroom. He locked the door before he could move, her lips were on his. He lifted her to put her on the counter. He started to kiss down her neck and his hand went up her shirt to play with her boob. He lifted her to pull her pants down. He unzipped his pants and grabbed his dick.  He put a condom on then pushed into her. He heard her moan loudly. He pushed in her harder. Her legs wrapped around his waist tight and her head went back. She just moaned louder and just had smirk on his face. They reached their climax at the same time.

They got dressed together.

"Maybe we can do this again soon."

"yeah, maybe." Bellamy lied.

She slipped out the bathroom. He stood there looking in the mirror. He felt like his mother at that moment. He was doing the same thing she does but he judges her for it.

He walked out the bathroom and went down stairs. He saw a very drunk Murphy leaning against the kitchen counter. Miller was getting another beer.

"Hey guys, I'm heading out." Bellamy told them.

"Rrreally man" Murphy said slurring his words.

"I got to work tomorrow and I also I have to go to Walmart to get stuff for my mom."

"Bye man. I will see you Monday." Miller told him.

He headed to Walmart to get some food for the house. He knew his mom hadn't bought any food in awhile. He went down the different aisle. He was grabbing stuff then he went down the ice cream aisle. He saw Clarke standing looking at the different ice creams. She was wearing her Pj pants, the school hoodie ,and with converse shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail. She grabbed some ice cream and started to walk over to him. She was looking at her feet while walking by.

"Hey" he said to her.

She looked up. "Hey. What brings you here this late?"

"Doing some grocery shopping for my mom."

"Awe, you are a good son."

"I try. I didn't see you at the game."

"Yea, I didn't feel like going"

"I wish you were there."

She looked at him with a surprise look. " Well, I guess I will go before this melts.

"Yea. Let me give my number maybe we can hang out some time."

"Really? Bellamy Blake giving me his number."

"Yeah, don't tell anybody because I have reputation to hold on to."

"I promise I won't tell anybody." while handing him her phone.

He put his number in and handing it back to her. " Don't be scared to text me sometimes."

She grabbed it and nodded then walked away.

He got home and put the groceries up. He went to his room. He flopped on the bed. He heard his phone buzz. He grabbed it out his pocket.

**Unknown Number: Hey! It's Clarke.**

**Bellamy: Hey! That was fast.**

**Princess: yea. Don't let it go to your head.**

**Princess: What made you give me your number?**

**Bellamy: IDK.**

**Princess: that is such good answer. lol.**

**Bellamy: It felt right. Don't let it go to your head that you have my number. You better not give it out to anybody.**

**Princess: Oh I'm going give it out to EVERY girl in school. lol**

**Bellamy: Lord help me.**

**Princess: I surprised that a lot of girls don't have your number.**

**Bellamy: I like my privacy.**

**Princess: I guess I'm lucky then. I did think at one time you hated me.**

**Bellamy: I never hated but you are annoying sometimes. lol**

**Princess: Ha! like you aren't.**

Bellamy just smiled at that response. They continued texting until either one feel asleep.  He could see a friendship growing. Let's see what the future holds for them both.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is short but eventful!

   Bellamy was sitting in a very small room that had only room for a desk, two chairs, and a small bookcase. He had no idea why his guidance counselor sent for him. He knew he wasn't going to any colleges after high school. So, he knew there wasn't really any need to be there.

"Hi Bellamy," said Ms Sydney. "I know you probably wondering why you are here."

"You got that right"

"Well I looked at your file and you have excellent grades. I was wondering why you haven't applied for any colleges yet."

"That's because I'm not going"

"Are you sure that is smart?"

"One, have no money to go to school and two, I need to save money for my little sister to go school."

"Of course, How is Octavia?"

He looked her with anger in his face. "You would know more than me. You are the reason she was sent off in the first place," Bellamy growled.

"I had to do my job and your sister was a big troublemaker in the school. She needed help."

He couldn't look at her anymore. It just made him even madder. "Is that all you need?"

"Yes, for now."

Bellamy grabbed his book bag and stormed out of her office. He went behind the gym where he knew Dax would be smoking.

"Let me have one." Dax handed him a cigarette.

"that kind of day?"

"You have no idea." While Bellamy puffed on his cigarette. He had to be in chemistry class but he really didn't give a shit about it right now.

Bellamy and Dax got in his truck and decided to skip the rest of their classes for the day. Bellamy didn't want to go home. So he decided to go to Polis for the rest of the day.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Clarke went to her classes. She notices in her first period that Bellamy wasn't there. They have been talking all weekend. He would  let her know that he was going to miss Chemistry class. She didn't think anymore of it for the rest of the day. She wasn't Bellamy's keeper.

She sat by herself in the cafeteria like she always did since Raven left. She would do her homework there since she didn't have anybody to talk to. She looked over to the jock table. She noticed Bellamy wasn't with them. She went back to her books until she heard somebody in front her. She looked up and it was Lily. Clarke already knew this going to be trouble.

"Well, Heard you have a crush on Bellamy."

Clarke looked confused. "Where ever you heard that from, you might need to get your facts right first."

"So you saying Murphy is lying that you and Bellamy aren't texting each other." 

"Maybe, Is somebody jealous?"

Lily got pissed that she push all of Clarke's books off the table. Clarke stood up and she just slapped Lily in the face. Lily looked surprise while holding her cheek with her left hand. Before Clarke knew it, Lily shoved her to the ground and started to punch her. Clarke used her arms to protect herself. There was kids around them screaming 'fight fight fight'.

Clarke felt somebody pulling Lily off her. She looked up and saw Miller holding Lily's arms under her armpit. The teachers were running toward them. They pulled Clarke and Lily to the principal's office.

"Well, Miss Griffin, I'm surprised to see you here for fighting."

Clarke just nodded because there wasn't anything else to say.

"Since this is your first time getting in trouble. I am going to send you home for two days."

Clarke just nodded and left. She went home and thankfully her mother wasn't there. She really didn't want to hear her yell at her for during a stupid thing.

Clarke pulled out her phone and texted Raven on what just happened at school.

**BFF:WOW! I wish I was there to watch that.**

**Clarke: I don't know why I did that. Bellamy wasn't worth that.**

**BFF: Are you sure?**

**Clarke: Yes, I am sure. No man is worth that.**

 

***^*^*^*^*^*^***

 

Bellamy finally came home around 3am. He used his fake ID for a good cause. He had to get his mind off his sister and what happened to her. He knew he wasn't going home sober. He passed out on his bed.

When he woke up the next morning, he had the worst headache. He knew today is going to be a long day. He went to pick up his pants and grab his phone. He hadn't looked at it since yesterday morning. He was surprised by how many texts messages he had on it.

His screen:

**MILLER 3TEXT MESSAGES**

**CROCKROACH 7TEXT MESSAGES**

**LILY 2TEXT MESSAGES**

He started to open them and read them:

**MILLER: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**Clarke actually slapped Lily. I actually had to pull Lily off of her.**

**I heard it was about you. what is that about?**

**Croackroach: YO MAN! You missing the fight. Good ole Clarke got in a fight. I thought I wouldn't ever see that.**

**I wish Miller had not separated them. I thought it was hot seeing two hot girls fighting.**

**When were going tell me about you and the princess?**

**Lily is pissed. I would stay away from her.**

**Man, where are you? You missed practice.**

**Are you dead?**

**Whatever then.**

**Lily: You and me need to talk.**

**I would text back if I was you.**

Bellamy couldn't believe that all that happen while he was gone. He noticed that he didn't have text message from Clarke. He text back to Miller and Murphy.

**Bellamy: I took a day off from school. Clarke and I aren't anything. I don't know why they are fighting.**

**MILLER: Whatever you say man. I just know Clarke wouldn't slap somebody.**

**You coming to school today?**

**Bellamy: Yea.**

Bellamy started to text Murphy:

**Bellamy: Hey! I'm alive. I'm coming to school.**

**Crockroach: Good. The girls won't be though. Lily was sent home for four days and Clarke for two days.**

**Bellamy: Good. No drama.**

Bellamy didn't even brother to send a text message back to Lily. There wasn't anything for them to say to each other. Lily isn't his sister, mother, or girlfriend. He thought about sending Clarke a message. He opened the screen on his phone and sent her message.

**Bellamy: Are you okay?**

He got ready for school but never got a reply back. He wasn't going sit around for it either. She was  _just_ a friend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you that are reading my story. I hope you guys are enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile to post this. Life got in the way and it has been that kind of week. I hope you like this chapter. I had fun writing it.

Bellamy has been picking up boxes all day at the warehouse. He needed the money so he had push himself to work harder than any other person there.

"BLAKE!" A man yelled out at him and he was waving him over to him.

He had no idea what it could be but he knew it wasn't good.

"The boss wants to see you."

Bellamy walked up the stairs to the boss man's office.

He knocked first, "Sir, you wanted to see me?" Bellamy walked and took a sit in front of the desk.

"Yes, I have to cut your hours. The company isn't doing so good. I need to lay a lot of people off. You are the hardest working one but you are part time. So I have to cut your hours."

Bellamy slid his hand down his face. "Sir, I really need the money."

"Sorry Blake but that's all I can do. Be thankful you still have a job."

"Yes sir." Bellamy got back up and went to work.

He knew he needed a another job or some how get some money. His mom isn't working and he knew he had to send his sister to college. Somebody needs a college degree in his family to get out of this town.

He grab his phone and called a friend of his.

"Hey, You still need somebody sunday night? Good, I'm in."

He hung up and went back to work.

 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Clark has been a library most of the day. She wants to make up for all her work that she missed. Also she had to write some essays for some colleges. The deadlines is coming up for them. She wants to get done before the holidays.

"Miss?" Clarke heard behind her. She turn around and saw the Librarian.

"Yes."

"It's time sign off because its almost time to close up."

"Yes ma'am." Clarke started to save her work. Grab her notebooks and books then put them in her book bag.

She throw it over her shoulder. She grabbed her keys. She walking through the parking lot. She heard some footsteps near her. She looked around. She didn't see anything. She walked faster to her car. She heard the footsteps again. She unlocked her car. She got in and locked it. She looked around but she didn't see anybody. She started the car and drove off.

A man in the shadows just watch her ride off.

 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy woke up and looking around. He saw he was in a room that had pink walls and posters of boys bands on the wall. He looked over and saw brown hair girl sleeping beside him. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He most of been exhausted that he fell asleep in a girl bed.

He never sleep over when he had a one night stand. It was one of his rules that he doesn't want the girl to think that he wants more. He slowly got uncover and started to grab his clothes. He heard somebody coming up the stairs. He hurried to grab all his stuff. There was knock on the door then it open. It was man with built and had brown beard. He looked right at Bellamy. Bellamy only had on his boxers and the other clothes are in his arms.

"SON OF BITCH!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Sir, I'm sorry. I was just leaving." Bellamy saying with his hand up like he was surrendering. The girl was wide awake and looking at them.

"HELL YOU NOT!  AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU WISH I CALL THE COPS INSTEAD!" He charged for Bellamy put missed. Bellamy jump onto the bed and crawling over the bed and out the door. He didn't stop running until he knew he was safe from the guy. He put his hands on his knee and trying catch his breathe.

"I see you making friends." He heard a girl voice. He looked up and saw Clarke sitting on a porch with a book in her hand.

"I am a good people person" He started to walk to her on the porch. He sat beside her.

"Of course you are." She said while her eyes were still in her book.

"Why didn't ever text me back?"

"I didn't see a point."

"Really? I thought we were friends."

She looked up at him. "I think we were never friends, acquaintance yes." 

"That hurts princess." saying with his hand over his heart like he got shot or stab to the heart.

"You know we were just acquaintance. You don't have "girl" friends."

"You never know I might be changing."

"The man-whore Bellamy Blake doesn't have a friend that is a girl. He fucks them and send them on there way."

He just looked at her. He knew she has a point. He wasn't going tell her that she is right. So he did something better. He change the subject.

"Why did you slap Lily?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"She had to say something that you didn't like."

"I DONT want to talk about it."

"Whatever you say Princess." He was got up and walked down the steps. He turn around. "What are you doing next Saturday?"

"Probably working on some college essays."

"Princess, live a little."

"Why Blake?"

"You want to go to Murphy's annual Halloween party next Saturday with me?"

"Aren't Murphy's parties really crazy?"

"Maybe a little but I will be there watching over you."

She smiled,"I guess Blake."

"Good. You have to wear costume it's a requirement for the party."

"Of course it is," said Clarke while rolling her eyes.

He smiled at her. "I will pick you up at 8."

"Okay. I will see you at school."

"Bye princess." He started to walk down the street with a smile on his face. He finally found his truck and got in drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. I'm thankful that you love the story. Please comment to give me some feedback and I would love to hear it.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke was heading to her chemistry class. She had to meet Raven after school to go find a costume for Saturday. She was nervous about going because she never been to a party, hell she never been drinking before.

She walked into the classroom. She saw Bellamy sitting in his spot. She walked over to her seat in her chair. He was looking out the window. She tries to look at his face. He wouldn’t look at her.

“Hey. Are you good?” She asked still trying to see his face.

“I’m fine,” he growled.

She didn’t know what his problem is. She didn’t push him anymore. She tries to listen to the teacher but she couldn’t concentrate. She knew Bellamy isn’t her friend but he doesn’t have to be rude to her.

The bell rang and Bellamy ran out the room. She didn’t even have time to catch up with him.

She walking down the hallway. Something hit her in the back of head. She fell to the ground. She tried to get up but she was kicked in her side. She rolled over to her side. She looked up and saw Lily’s face.

“Awe the princess doesn’t have her knight around to save her,” She said before kicking her again. She spit in her face before walking off.

She was trying to get up until she felt some big hands on her arms helping her up. She saw Bellamy beside her. He helps her up then he walks toward Lily.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Bellamy yelled down the hallway.

“There is nothing wrong with me. She is the problem.” She said with an attitude.

“You do have a problem when you beat somebody up.” He growled at her. He looked at her then he said, “Your jealous.”

“I will never be jealous of that,” she snapped back.

He walked closer to her. “Leave her alone or else. We will never be anything.” Bellamy said while pointing to Lily and him. He walked back toward Clarke.

Lily just storm off.

“Are you okay?” Bellamy asked.

 She looked at his face. He had a big busied on his cheek and had black eye. “I’m fine. Are you okay?” She asked looking at his face.

“I’m fine. This isn’t anything.”

She started to feel the pain on her sided. She grabs her bookbag off the ground.

“I’ll walk you to your next class,” He said.

“You know you don’t have to.”

“Yes I do.”

They walked down the hallway together. She saw people looking at them but she really didn’t care.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Murphy and Miller were throwing the football back and forth before Bellamy got to practice. He was still sore from Sunday.

“Saturday is going to be fun. I already have my costume.” Murphy said.

“You going to be the same thing you have been the last two years,” Miller said to him.

Bellamy grabbed his water bottle to took a drink, “I’m not going to dress up.”

“Of course your not,” Murphy said.

“I invited somebody to the party,” Bellamy said to Murphy.

“Whattt? Who did you invite?” Miller asked.

“Clarke.” “The princess? Why in the world would you invite her?” Murphy asked.

“She need to have some fun for once. She isn’t that bad.”

Miller smirk, “Umm, what are you getting out of it?”

Bellamy looked at him with confused look. “Nothing. She isn’t that kind of girl.”

“The school biggest man whore isn’t trying to get into a girl’s pants. I have heard it all.” Murphy said.

Bellamy rolled her eyes. “I’m not always thinking about my dick.”

Miller and Murphy looked at each other then they said in unison, “Whatever Blake.”

Bellamy never thought about it but his friends were right. He never had a friend that is a girl. He usually hits it and quits it.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Raven and Clarke is heading to the mall to find a costume. She still really doesn’t know if she wants to go. She will only know Bellamy there. She has heard things about Murphy’s annual Halloween party. People get really drunk and crazy. After today, she really doesn’t know if she wants to be around Lily. Lily always goes to those parties.

“Why are so quiet?” asked Raven still looking at the road.

“I was just thinking about the party. I don’t know if I want to go to it.”

“What?! Why not?”

“After today with what happen at school with Lily. I don’t know if I want to be around her.”

“Clarke, Bellamy will be there and you need to have some fun in your life.” Raven told her.

“Bellamy will be busy getting drunk and fucking girls.”

“I don’t know he might surprise you.”

Clarke just looked out the window. She knows Raven is right but she has bad feeling about it.

“What should I be for the Halloween party?” Clarke asked trying to get her mind off the party and today.

“I thinking something sexy,” Raven said with a smirk.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I’m not trying to get laid.”

Raven looked at her, “You need get a laid.” Raven laugh.

They got out the car. Clarke saw a green car that looked familiar.

“Raven, you see that green car over there. Does it look familiar?” 

Raven looked over to the car, “I think that Finn’s car.”

“I thought so. Should we leave?”

“No! He is not going to control your life. We going to have fun and if he come up to talk to us. We will leave and tell him to fuck off.”

Clarke nodded.

They walked in the mall. Clarke look back the car. She can’t believe he is back. She had few months without looking over her shoulders. Clarke thought to herself. Can today get any worse?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took forever getting this chapter up. I'm going to try to put a new chapter up every Friday. I went back and forth on how I wanted this chapter to go. I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading. :)

Clarke had her music blasting through her speakers in her room while she got ready for the party. Raven was dancing around the room. Clarke standing in front her mirror doing her make up.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go with me,” Clarke asked Raven.

“No, I actually have a date tonight,” Raven said with a smirk.

“Oh? I’m just hearing about this.”

“I didn’t know if I wanted to go on date with him.”

“Who is it?”

“Wick.”

“Wick? Didn’t he graduate two years ago from our school?”

“Yup”

Clarke nodded, “I hope you have fun. You deserve it after your last boyfriend.”

“You are right on that. Let’s get started on this hair of yours.”

Raven curled with the straighten iron.

“Should we pull it up?”

“Nope, I like it down.”

“You like it down or does Bellamy like it down?”

“Really? I like it down. I have no idea what Bellamy likes.”

“You should find out,” Raven said with the biggest smirk on her face.

Clarke rolled her eyes. She put on her costume. It was a simple short back dress that hugs her curves and her boobs. It had cat ears and tail to with it. Raven knew it would get Bellamy attention but Clarke could care less. Raven help her tie the back of her dress. Clarke slip on her heels which she knows she going regret later.

“I think you are ready,” Raven said looking in the mirror together.

“Let’s get this over with,” Clarke said grabbing her bag.

“If you need me just text me and I will come get you.” Clarke nodded then hugged Raven.

“Don’t do anything I would do,” Raven said with a smirk on her face.

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled before leaving the room.

Clarke got into her car turning on the car and took a deep breath.

“Let’s do this.” She saying to herself before driving out of her driveway.

*^*^*^*^*

Clarke got to the party and there was people everywhere in the yard. She didn’t want to imagine what the house looked like. She got out the car. She walked toward the house and she saw people looking at her. She tried to pull her dress down but that really wasn’t going help.

She walked into the front door. She looked into the living room. She didn’t see anybody she knew yet. She wished she text Bellamy before coming to see if he is here yet. She walked in the kitchen and the counters were covered with alcohol bottles. She walked out to the back yard and she saw a beer bong table in the middle of the yard.

She spotted Miller, who dress like a soldier, playing with three other people from the football team.

She really thinking about leaving the party and going home. She turned around she ran into somebody. She looked up and she saw it was Dax.

“Sorry, I was just leaving,” Clarke said trying to go around him.

“Why leave? The party is just beginning.” Dax said looking at her body up and down.

She had bad feeling and she knew she had to get out of there.

“Excuse me,” She tried to get around him. He was blocking her from going through door.

“I think the princess needs to lose up. I think I can help you with that.”

She looked at him in shock, “You can’t help me with anything.”

He got closer to her. “I think I can.” He rubbed his hand on her arm.

She pulled away, “No!”

He got closer to her face and whisper in her ear, “I make it worth your while.”

She slapped him then his face turned back around. He slapped her back. She held her face next thing she remember that Dax was on the ground with somebody over him, hitting him.

She noticed it was Bellamy hitting Dax in the face. “Don’t you ever touch her,” he yelled at Dax.

Clarke was in shock. Bellamy came out of nowhere. She put her hand on his shoulder before he hit Dax again. He looked at her and she gave him a look ‘that was enough’.

Bellamy got up and looked at her face. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek before asking her, “Are you okay?”

She nodded yes. He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. He got a washcloth to clean her face. He rubbed gently. She looked at his knuckles. They were all bloody.

“Are you okay?” She asked him.

“I’m fine. You know you ask that every time you get hurt.”

“Well I have eyes and I see your knuckles are bloody. The other day you had black eye and busied cheek.”

He looked down, “I got in a fight Sunday for some money that’s why I had black eye and busied cheek.”

“What?”

“I do underground fights to make some extra cash.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because it’s easy money and right now I need the money.”

She nodded, “You saving up for college?”

“Hell no!”

“Why not?”

“One, I’m saving up money for my sister to go college. Two, college isn’t for me. I’m just going stay in this small town forever.”

“Who said you have to stay here forever? You could move or travel the world.”

“Sorry princess but not everybody has money like you.”

She took a deep breath, “You know Blake, you don’t have to be so damn hard headed. I was just trying to help.”

She walked out the bathroom. She tried to get through all the people. She finally made out to the sidewalk. She kept on walking. She heard Bellamy catching up.

 

“I know you trying to help everybody but I don’t want to be helped.”

She didn’t say anything to him. She knows it going to go through one ear and out the other.

They walked in silence on the way back to her car until she saw a car headlight coming toward them.

“Bellamy! Move!” She yelled.

Bellamy and her jump into a ditch. The car missed them. Clarke looked up and saw it was Finn’s car.

“Bellamy, we need to get out of here.”

They got up and ran toward the woods so they can stay off the roads.

“Clarke, you know who that was?”

Clarke swollen hard and then said, “Yes.”

“Who was that?”

“My crazy ex-boyfriend that I never want to see or hear from again.”

He looked at her confused, “why was he trying to run us over?”

She took a small breath, “He is obsessed with me. He won’t let me go. I broke it off about year ago. His parents moved away over the summer. I thought it was over when he moved, but I have seen him follow me around lately. I’m sorry I brought you into this mess.”

She walked away from him but he grabbed her wrist. “It’s fine. The guy should know when to let go.”

“Easy said than done.”

“If he ever follows you again just call me; I will come.”

“Really Bellamy? I don’t want to bring you into this. You have your own problems.”

“Clarke, you shouldn’t have to deal with this alone. I would never want any girl to go through this.”

“Thanks, I’m sorry that you almost got hit by a car tonight.”

“It’s fine. We got out safely. I walk you back to your car.”

“Thanks, I’m also sorry you missed out on the party. You can go back and have fun. I just head home.”

“No, it’s the same every year. The only thing I do is get drunk and get laid. I can change up this year and follow you home. I make sure you get home safely.”

“Thanks.”

“Are your parents going to be home when you get back?”

“My dad is dead and my mom is out of town on business. So, it’s just going to be me and Netflix like usual.”

“You can stay with me. You don’t need stay alone after that.”

“Bellamy it’s fine. I stay at home by myself most of the time.”

“You staying at my house because I would worry if he comes back for you or something. I couldn’t live with myself if something happens to you.”

She nodded and continue to walk back toward her car.

^*^*^*^*^

They made it to his house. Bellamy asked her to stay with her since Finn was in the streets. Her mother was out of town. Bellamy never let a girl stay with him but he knew he want to keep Clarke safe. He would never want any girl to get hurt by any guy.

“I’m sorry that the house is a mess. My mom isn’t worry about taking care of the house or keeping clean.” Bellamy said walking through the living room.

They were beer bottles everywhere because his mom usually had drinks with her guy friends before fucking them. He looked toward the kitchen and hoped Clarke didn’t notice there was tons of dirty dishes on the counter and piled up in the kitchen sink.

“It’s fine.”

They walked upstairs to a narrow hallway with two doors on each side. He walked to first one on the right. His mom’s bedroom is right beside his. Which he hated because the wall was thin. He could hear everything that went on in her room.

“Here is my room. I have a shirt you can borrow so you don’t have to sleep in that dress.” He said walking toward his closet and grabbing a shirt.

He saw she was looking around his bedroom. His room stays clean beside all the books that are everywhere on the floor and on his desk.

“Here,” he said throwing her the shirt.

She grabbed it, “Thanks.”

“The bathroom is through there,” he said pointing at the door across the hallway.

He watches her walk into the bathroom. He changed while she was in the bathroom. He changed into his sweats. He heard the door open. He turned around and he saw her in his shirt that came up to her thigh. He loved seeing her in his clothes. He might want to see more of that in the future.

“You can have my bed. I’m going to take the couch.”

“No Bellamy, I’m not going to take your bed from you.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“Okay.”

He watched her getting his bed. He just smiled.

“Night Bellamy.”

“Night princess.”

He left the room with a big smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you that I would post new chapter every Friday. Here you go. I hope you guys enjoy.

The sun was coming through the windows when Clarke woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It had grey walls and she remember all the books that were everywhere from the night before. She sat up in the bed and she remember that Bellamy brought her to his home. Last night was a crazy night between everything that happen with Dax and Finn. She wished now that she got drunk at the party instead leaving it.

She hated that Bellamy was in the line of fire with Finn. She knows that he tried to run her over because she was with a different guy. Finn was territorial over her. He wanted to hurt or even kill Bellamy to get rid of him.

She started to hear moaning from the other side of the wall. She didn’t know if Bellamy brought home another girl after she went to sleep. She didn’t want to stay around to find out.

She got out of bed to grabs her clothes. She really didn’t want to put on her outfit from last night back on. She searched his drawers to find some sweats she can borrow. She heard the moaning getting louder and the head board hitting the wall. She just wanted to get out of there has fast has she could.

She heard the door open when she finally found a pair pants. She turned around and she saw Bellamy standing there with nothing but his sweat pants on.

Her mouth went dry. She just stared at his chest. He was really built for somebody that is only 18 years old. She knows football helps him stay in shape.

“Sorry, I knew you probably couldn’t sleep through that.” He said pointing to the wall.

“Yea, I thought it was you.”

He chuckled, “No, it’s just my mom entertaining her guest. I never bring a girl back here. That is one reason why.”

“Oh, then why you bring me here?”

“I couldn’t let you stay by yourself last night after everything.”

The moaning got louder and she heard the women started to yelling, “Yes and harder” for the millionth times over. She saw Bellamy roll his eyes.

“You want to get out of here?” He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yes, but I would like to change first.”

“I see you got the pants. I let you borrow my football hoodie. It’s cold outside today.”

He handed her his hoodie. It had the school colors on it and his last name and his jersey number on the back of it.

“I think I will make all the girl jealous if I wear your hoodie.”

He just smiled, “true but I don’t really care if that happens.”

She put on over his shirt that he gave her from last night. She slid on the pants on. He grabbed a shirt from the closet and grabbed his jacket from the desk chair.

“Let’s get out of here. I can’t hear that much longer.”

She grabbed her stuff and they head down to his truck. He opened her car door.

“Can’t believe Bellamy Blake is actually gentlemen.”

“I try sometimes princess.” He said while she was getting in the truck.

He got in the truck and turn it on.

“Where to?”

“I’m actually hungry. You want to head to the diner for breakfast. My treat.”

“Sure.”

He back out the drive way and head to the local diner.

^*^*^*^*^*

She walked in the diner right behind Bellamy. She always gets her order from here to go. So, this was actually the first time she sat inside to eat. We walked to a booth near the window. We sat in front each other. She looked at menu knowing she going to get the same thing like always.

“Hey Bellamy,” a girl said to him.

“Hey,” he said back not looking up from his menu.

Clarke felt a little nervous because she felt like she wasn’t even there. She looked up to the girl and saw it was Roma.

“I’m going to be your waiter.”

“I will get a cheeseburger, fries, and chocolate milkshake.” He said not even looking up from the menu.

“Okay. How about you?” Roma asked looking toward her.

“I will get a cheeseburger, tots, and vanilla milkshake. Thanks.”

“Okay, I will get your order in.” Roma walked off.

There was some silence, so Clarke wanted to just make this more comfortable.

“Does your mom do that a lot?"

He was looking out the window, “yes."

“Oh. Truefully, I thought it was you.”

“No, I already told you that I don’t bring girls back to my house.”

“And yet you brought me back to your house.”

“Yea, I was trying to keep you safe.”

“Thank you for that.”

“Anytime.”

Roma brought them their milkshake. She sat them on the table. 

Roma turn to Bellamy,“Bellamy, I didn’t see you last night at the party.”

“I left early to help a friend out last night.”

“Oh, I was hoping we got to hang out again.”

“I think we had fun the last time but I have moved on.”

“Fine Bellamy be a dick,” Roma said pouring his milkshake on him.

Clarke covered her mouth with her eyes were open wide. She couldn’t believe Roma did that. She was trying to not laugh.

“Roma, are you serious?” Bellamy growled while standing up trying shake off the milkshake off.

She looked at Clarke, “He just going to use you and throw you away. He is fucking up in the head. I guess that happen when your mom is the town whore.”

Clarke was surprise she said that about Bellamy. She grabbed her milkshake while standing up to Roma. She poured it over Roma’s head. “There is nothing wrong with Bellamy. Nobody told you to jump on his lap and fuck him. Now who is the whore?”

Roma was speechless. Clarke grabbed Bellamy’s hand and she led him out the diner. They got back in the car. He was still messy with the milkshake on him.

“I’m sorry she said that to you. There nothing wrong with you.”

“Maybe she is right,” he said looking down at his lap.

Clarke turn to him, “there nothing wrong with you. You might be a man whore but you have good heart. You made sure I was safe when you could of took me home and left me all alone. You didn’t do that. I am thankful.”

Bellamy looked at her, “Thank Clarke.”

He reached over and kiss her. Clarke was surprise at first then she kissed him back. She put her hands in his hair and pull him in more. He slid his hands to her sides. He picked her up and put her on his lap. She sneaked her tongue in his mouth. He welcomes it with his own. He pulled her into him more. She let out a moan. He pulled back and they were trying to catch their breath.

“I’m sorry,” he said trying to catch his breath.

“It’s fine. We were just in the moment.”

She said climbing off his lap.

“I would never push you to do anything that you don’t want to do.”

“Thanks, see you are a good guy.”

“Since I’m a mess. I think I should take you home and I will go home take a shower at my house.”

“I don’t mind hanging out with you the rest of the day.”

“You sure?”

“I am Bellamy.”

“Okay then,” he said turning on his car.

“Maybe she is done with her friend.”

She chuckled, “let’s hope.”

He just smiled at her driving out of the diner parking lot.

^*^*^*^*^

They got back to Bellamy’s house. Bellamy looked around and saw his mother was gone. He was thankful for that. He didn’t want to hear her having sex again. He couldn’t believe he has Clarke at his house again. He was surprise that they kissed in his truck. He wanted to do again.

They head to his room. He got into the shower to wash off the milkshake that Roma poured on him. His hair was so sticky. He couldn’t believe Clarke took up for him. She used to do that when he was younger.

He got out and dry off. He put on his sweat pants on. He walked to his room again. He saw she was sitting on his bed reading a book in his shirt. He loved seeing her like that. It turned him on.

He walked over to her. He leaned down and clash his lips onto her. She lay the book down. He pushed her onto her back on the bed. He run his hands up and down her body. He felt under his shirt that she had only had a bra and underwear on under it. He heard her moan when he slid his tongue into her mouth. He started to mess with her breast through her white lace bra. He lift her shirt up enough to kiss her stomach and worked up to her breast. He felt her hands in his hair pulling his hair.

“Bell,” she moan out.

It made him even more hard than he was already. He lifts her shirt over her head. He kissed her lips again before working down her neck. He moved her left breast from the bra. He sucked her nipple while his other hand play with the other one. She kept on grinding up on him every time he sucked her nipple in his mouth. He worked down her body. He saw her underwear was soaked.

“I guess I turn you on this much,” he said with a smirk.

She nodded yes.

He pulled on her underwear to pull them down her legs but she grabbed his hand. He looked up.

“Are you okay,” he asked looking confused.

“Yes, but I never done anything like this before.” She said biting her bottom lip.

“That’s okay. I don’t want to push you do anything that you are not ready for.”

“I just want to take it slow,” she said.

“Okay. I can wait. I did wait 15 years before.”

She laughed, “that is not the same thing.”

“I am a guy and we think about our dicks at an early age.”

“That is true. If you don’t mind me asking who did you lose yours to?”

Bellamy took breath, “Lily.”

Her eyes went wide, “no way.”

“Yes way. It was stupid and I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“You were thinking with your dick.”

He nodded, “that is very true.”

“Is that why she hates me?”

“I don’t know what her problem is. We were never together. I was horny after football practice and well she had that short cheerleading skirt on. Before I knew it, I had been her bend over the sink area fucking her.”

Clarke’s face was bright read and she looked embarrassed.

“Sorry, too much information.”

“It’s fine. I hope my first time will be at least magical.”

He looked at her, “Your virgin?”

She bit her bottom lip, “Yes. Is that a turn off?”

“No, I agree that you should take it slow. It should be with someone special.”

“You are special.”

“Princess, I’m the worst person to take your virginity. Like Roma said I’m the biggest man whore in town. My mom is the town whore. You can find somebody better.”

She grabbed his face to look at her, “You are special person. Don’t let anybody tell you any different. You have the biggest heart. Your life might not be perfect but you are perfect to me.”

He just nodded.

He lay her to the bed and he held her close to his chest. He never wanted let her go. She is perfect to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to "Perfect" by topic when I wrote the last part of the chapter. You should listen to it when you read that. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I'm late with posting this chapter. I'm having writer block with this story. Also, I was enjoying some family time over the last few days.

Clarke was walking down the hallways at school. She can’t believe she kissed Bellamy over the weekend. She even stays with him until Sunday night. She had to go back and actually stay in her own bed and wear her own clothes. She loved sleeping beside Bellamy that it felt weird to sleep in her own bed alone.

She knew she had to go before her mom found out. Her mom always comes home Sundays and check on Clarke. She more worry about her job than her own daughter.

She was walking to her locker and she notice that people were looking at her. She had no idea what was going on. She made it to her locker before Lily had to show up. Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Can I help you,” Clarke asked with an attitude.

“Actually, you can,” Lilly hissed while moving toward Clarke. “Stay away from Bellamy. His mine.”

“I didn’t know you had ownership of him,” Clarke said with attitude while glaring at Lily.

Lily looked pissed, “I own him. He is mine and he will always be mine. He always comes back.”

“He comes back only to get his dick wet and that is all you are to him,” Clarke said.

Before Clarke could walk away. Lily slapped her in the face. Clarke couldn’t take it anymore so she punched Lily in the face. Lily feel backwards. Clarke keep on hitting her until two strong arms pull her off her. Clarke was trying to get back to Lily. The strong arms keep on pulling her away.

“Clarke, what the hell,” Bellamy growled.

“I couldn’t take it anymore. I just had to do it.”

He just chuckled, “I’m all for somebody taking up for themselves but if you continue you would be putting her in the hospital.”

She took a deep breath, “Thanks.”

“Anytime. You want to get out of here before you get suspended.”

“Yea, I think would be a good idea.”

They walked to there next first period. She was happy that she took up for herself with Lily. She liked this new Clarke.

^*^*^*^*

Bellamy was throwing the football back and forth to Miller. He couldn’t believe Clarke and Lily got in fight. He was proud of Clarke. He knew Lily needed her ass kick.

“So, are you and the princess a thing?” Murphy asked pulling Bellamy out of his thought.

“We are just friends,” Bellamy told Murphy.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, we are just friends.”

“whatever you say,” Murphy said with a smirk, “what happen to you at the party?”

“I had to leave early to help a friend out.”

“What friend,” Miller asked.

“A friend,” he said.

“We know your friends. Is your friend a girl or boy?” Murphy asked him.

“A friend that you two don’t know about,” Bellamy said back.

“Was it the princess,” Murphy asked.

Bellamy just rolled his eyes, “if you two girls have to know. Yes, it was Clarke. She was in trouble and I was helping her out.”

“Helping her out how,” Murphy asked with a smirk.

“Murphy get your mind out of the gutter.” Bellamy said.

“Murphy’s mind always stays in the gutter,” Miller said ginning so big.

“Hey,” Murphy yelled. “Was it good?”

“Murphy, we didn’t do anything.”

Murphy looked at him shocked, “What? Is there something wrong with your dick or did she turn down the biggest man whore?”

“Neither. I didn’t push it on her. She is good girl and she doesn’t need a bad boy like me to change that.”

Murphy’s eyebrow went up, “Good girl like she is a virgin.”

“I’m not telling you that,” he snapped back.

“Oh my God, Clarke Griffin is a virgin.”

“Murphy, I’m warning you if don’t shut up I will beat your head into the ground.” Bellamy growled with his hands in fist.

“Okay, I won’t stay anything but I can’t believe you didn’t hit that.”

“Boys get your asses over here before I bench you assholes for the rest of the season,” Coach yelled out to them.

Bellamy ran over to the field trying forget the conversation that he was having Murphy. He would never push Clarke into having sex with him. He was the monster and she was the princess.

^*^*^*^*^*

Clarke got home after school. She couldn’t believe she got in fight with Lily. She was just tired of her shit. She didn’t own Bellamy but she got tired of Lily bullying her. She finally snapped. She sat on the couch and pull out her phone. She went to Raven name. She called it.

 _“Hey!”_ Raven answered.

“Hey! So, you would never guess what happen to me today,” Clarke told her.

_“Oh God, what happen.”_

“I got in fight with Lily. I couldn’t take it anymore. I just punch so many times.”

“ _Go Clarke. I’m happen that you took up for yourself finally.”_

“Yea.”

_“So, what is the deal with you and Bellamy? Are you guys a thing or not?”_

“Raven, we just friends.”

“ _Whatever you said but friends don’t kiss like that.”_

Clarke just rolled her eyes, “we were in the moment.”

_“Umm, so was he a good kisser?”_

Clarke laugh, “He is really good at kissing.”

“ _Really? If he is good at kissing than he probably good at something else.”_

“Raven!”

“ _What? I’m just saying. He looks like he probably has a big dick also.”_

“Raven, just stop.”

Raven laugh, _“I’m just saying. He just looks like it.”_

Clarke just shook her head, “Raven I got to go.”

“ _Whatever you say Clarke. Go get that D.”_

“Bye Raven.”

“ _Bye bitch_.”

Clarke hung up. She started to look through her phone until she saw Bellamy’s name. She started to text him.

**Clarke: Hey! What are you doing? I’m bored.**

She waited about 15 minutes before he responded back.

**Bell: I wish we could hang out but I’m at work right now. What if I come by later with a pizza?**

**Clarke: cool. I will get the pizza. You need to save your money.**

**Bell: Are you sure? I can pay for the pizza.**

**Clarke: No, I got it under control.**

**Bell: okay. I get off at 10. Your house or mine?**

**Clarke: you think it’s safe at your house?**

**Bell: You got a point. My mom might have a friend over. You sure it fine with your mom to have me over?**

**Clarke: She is out of town until Thursday.**

**Bell: Okay. See you later.**

Clarke couldn’t stop smiling. She jumped up and went to her room and change into something comfortable. She was ready to hang out with Bellamy. She could see a friendship growing maybe more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating this chapter earlier than usual because I have a busy Friday this week. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I finally explain what happen to Octavia and why she been MIA in this story. :)

It’s been a few weeks since Clarke has been hanging out with Bellamy. She loved spending time with him and making out with him is a plus. The guy knows had to kiss. Clarke knew the Christmas holidays are coming up and she knew Bellamy would be working must of Christmas break because he won’t have to go to school. Also, he is getting ready for the national champion with the football team. Now that Clarke is friends with Bellamy doesn’t mean that she goes to football games now. She still doesn’t like the sport.

She was ready to take break from school and everything. She knew she had to take her SATs in January. She had to get ready for graduation then college. She doesn’t even care about prom. She thinks about it, who would she go with to prom. She wasn’t one of those girls that is all excited about getting asked or going to found the right dress to wear. That hasn’t even cross her mind because she isn’t that kind of girl. She knew Bellamy probably go with somebody because he is the most popular guy in school and a jock. She knew for sure he will be going to prom and she could careless who he goes with it, or does she.

Bellamy might be friends with her, but that doesn’t mean that he wants her to be his prom date. He didn’t need a girl that had a lot of baggage to go to prom with. She would be happy if he goes with somebody else and enjoy himself.

She got pull from her thoughts when her phone was buzzing. She looked and saw she had text message from Raven.

**BFF: what’s up loser?**

Clarke just rolled her eyes and started typing.

**Clarke: being lazy at the house. You?**

**BFF: I’m about come over to your house unless you have guest over right now. 😉**

**Clarke: No. I’m alone.**

**BFF: you sure Bellamy isn’t over there?**

**Clarke: Honey, I’m sure. He is working right now any way.**

**BFF: of course, you know he is at work. Well, I’m on your front porch**.

Clarke got up and went to the front porch and she opened it to see Raven standing there with her phone.

“Hey Bitch,” Raven said before walking in the house.

“Hey Raven, you come over to hang out?”

“Yup, I haven’t hung out with my bestie in a while because of school and now that my bestie has a boyfriend.”

Clarke looked at her, “Bellamy isn’t my boyfriend.”

Raven sat on the kitchen bar stool, “Are you sure? You two have been hanging out together a lot lately, like a couple.”

“So, we are friends and that is all.”

“Are you sure though? You two are more like a couple than friends. I mean you two make out like you two are a couple. Friends don’t make out like that.”

Clarke thought about the question. Raven did have a point about making out with a friend. Friends don’t make out unless they are friends with benefits. She knows that Bellamy isn’t getting any benefits from her.

“I don’t know,” Clarke whisper looking down.

“Maybe you should ask him what are you guys to each other.”

“Maybe. What do you want to do today anyway,” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s us be lazy and eat a lot of ice cream because I know you have a lot of ice cream in your huge freezer of yours.”

“You know me too well,” Clarke said with smirk.

They grab the tub of ice cream and two spoons. They sat on the couch with rest of the day being fat and watching all kinds of movie like old times.

*^*^*^*^

Bellamy finally had a day off after working 6 days straight since Christmas break started. He wanted to have some fun with Clarke. He texted her the night before. He told her to wear some jeans and heavy jacket.

He rolled up at her house. He texted her to tell her that he is out front. Few minute later, he saw her walking out the house to the truck. She looked beautiful with her hair up in ponytail and with no make up on. That is the way he loves seeing her.

She climbed in the truck, “So, where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise princess,” he said with a grin.

He drove out her driveway. He went through the small town. Everybody walking in and out of all the little shops. He looked over to Clarke. She was smiling looking out the window. He just smiled. He drove out the town and continue until he got to a dirty road. He drove down it until they got to a field.

“Where are we,” she asked.

“It’s belongs to your family. It’s the field that I come to when I need to clear my mind and also have some fun at.”

He pulled on her seat belt to make sure it was tight, “hold on princess.”

He hit the gas and the truck’s tires spit out mud everywhere. They truck slid a little at first. He held the wheel tight. They mud bog through the field.

“Bellamy,” she yelled with a big smile on her face.

The only thing he could do smile and laugh.

He finally stopped near the creek far end of the field. He looked over and he could see the big smile she still had on her face.

“Having fun princess,” he asked.

She looked at him, “yes.”

“Good,” he said getting out the truck. She follows him out the truck. He looked at his red pick-up with mud everywhere on it. He couldn’t even see the red paint anymore.

“I think you missed a spot,” she said.

He looked at the truck, “where?”

“Here,” he asked before he knew it. He notice she had mud ball in her hand. She threw it onto his shirt.

“No you didn’t princess. It’s on now.”

He picked up some mud and put it her hair. Then she threw some at his face. He wiped it off his face then threw some at her. He ran toward her and picked her up by her waist.

“Bellamy put me down,” she yelled hitting his back with her small fist.

“Has you wish princess,” he said before sitting her in the mud.

She couldn’t believe he sat her in the mud, “No you didn’t.”

She grabbed his arm and pull him down also. They rolled around in the mud. He lay on top of her looking down at her. He could see her beautiful blue eyes. Her face was cover with mud and dirt. He reached down he kissed her. Her arms reach around his neck. He could taste the dirty from the mud on her lips but he didn’t care. He slid his hands down her sides.

 “Sorry, but you know you two are kissing in the mud.” Bellamy heard the voice behind him. He broke the kiss. He looked at Clarke then behind him. He saw Murphy and Miller behind them.

“Is that problem,” Bellamy asked him.

“No, not all,” Miller said with a smirk on his face.

Bellamy got up and he pulled Clarke with him.

“Clarke, I know you probably know Murphy and Miller. The two idiots that I call my best friends.”

She smiled, “good seeing you two again.”

“If you two are done getting dirty. Monty and Jasper are waiting near the creek.” Miller said to them.

Miller and Murphy turn around and head toward the end of the field. Bellamy looked at Clarke. She still had a big smile on her face. They follow them to the creek where two other boys were standing.

“Finally, you two are joining us,” Jasper said before turning around seeing Bellamy and Clarke, “what happen you two?”

Bellamy just chuckled, “It was her fault.”

“Excuse me but you started it,” She said.

“Actually, you started when you threw the first mud ball at me.”

“No, it was your fault because you bought me out here in the first place.”

“Touche,” he said smiling, “I guess should have thought a princess like you knows how to behave.”

“I do know how to behave,” she said point her finger in his chest.

All he could do is smirk at her.

“Well, if you two are done having eye sex can you two go wash up or something so we can get the bonfire going.” Miller said to them.

Bellamy took her to the creek and he took his shirt off. He put it in the water to wash it off then grab some water in hands to splash on his face and hair. He looked over to Clarke. She looked nervous.

“You know you could tell me to not look while you wash up.”

“You not the only boy here,” she said.

“They won’t look at you if I’m here. They know better.”

She nodded and headed to the creek. He turned his back to her so he couldn’t watch her. He seen a lot of girls naked in his life, but he would give them the respect if the girl doesn’t want him to see her naked. He finished his pants and boots. When he was done, he looked toward the woods while she finished up.

“Hey Blake,” he heard Murphy say. He was walking down the hill toward them.

Bellamy glanced over to Clarke and saw she was only wearing only a bra and her pants. He backup to her to cover her body with his, so Murphy won’t see her. He had his back toward her.

“Murphy, take your ass back to camp,” Bellamy growled at him.

“Hurry the fuck up then,” Murphy said turning around.

Bellamy watch him walked back. He heard Clarke trying to get dress.

“Thanks,” she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Anytime princess. I guess we should get back to the camp.”

She gave him a smile and they walked back to the camp.

^*^*^*^*

The sun has gone down and everybody was sitting around the campfire. Clarke was curled up in Bellamy’s side. He was so warm when the cold air breeze by her. Jasper and Monty sat on the other side of bonfire, drinking their moonshine that they made the night before. Murphy and Miller were sitting beside Bellamy. They were talking to each other. Clarke was happy.

“What time you need to get home,” Bellamy asked her still looking at the fire.

“I don’t know. My mom is still out of town.”

“Is she ever home?”

“Since my dad died a year ago. She never home.”

“I’m sorry about your dad. What happen to him?”

“He died of cancer.” He nodded his head then pull her closer to him.

“What about your dad?”

“The bastard left my mom when he found out I was coming. I have never meet him but I do know who he is.”

“I’m sorry. I know that sucks.”

“Yea it does but I don’t care anymore. I have my sister and my friends that all I need.”

“Where is your sister?”

He took a deep breath, “she was sent away about 5 months ago.”

She looked up at him, “Why?”

“She was getting into all kinds of trouble. She was skipping school. She was hanging out with the wrong crowd.”

He paused for a minute and he close his eyes, “She also got pregnant with her boyfriend, Atom’s child.”

She pulled away from his side, “What?”

“Yea, I remember coming home and she was in the bathroom sitting on toilet crying holding the test in her hand. I told her that everything will be okay, but I was wrong.”

“What happen?”

“Ms. Sydney pull her into her office one day and told her that she going to sent off to another school because of her behavior. My sister didn’t say anything to her about her pregnancy. DSS picked her up at the house the next day. My mom was so out of it that she just stood there and watch them take her away. I almost knocked out a cop trying to get to her.”

“I’m so sorry Bellamy. I shouldn’t of asked.”

He looked at her, “It’s fine. You are my best friend and you should know that part of my life.”

She nodded, “Have you seen you sister since then?”

“No, I don’t even know what going on with her and the baby.”

She hugged him and he hugged her back. He held her tight.

“I’m glad you are here Clarke.”

“Me too Bell.”

They held each other rest of the night. She didn’t want to be anywhere else but in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped your enjoy the story so far. I will see you guys next Friday. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soo sorry that it been awhile since I posted a new chapter. I been dealing with my depression the past few weeks. I have been dealing with depression for 4 years and it just hit me again. I hope you guys understand.  
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter. :)

Christmas break went too fast. Clarke wish it was longer. She spends most her days hanging with Raven before she had to go back to college. When Bellamy was off, she spends time with him. She knew she was getting close to Bellamy because he told her things that he wouldn’t tell people. Raven did have point about finding out what she was to Bellamy.

She was walking the halls until he heard screaming from the courtyard. She ran to it. She couldn’t see anything but it looked like two people were fighting. She was trying to see what the people were, then she saw dark brown curly hair taking a punch to the jaw. Clarke knew then that Bellamy was part of the fight. She couldn’t believe he got into fight and why he would do that.

She walked closer to the fight. She tried to grab Bellamy’s arm before he hit the guy again. His elbow went back and he hit her nose. She grabbed her nose. She saw it was bleeding. She looked up and Bellamy was looking at her with worry his eyes.

“Clarke, are you okay? I’m so sorry.” Bellamy said with worry in his voice.

The only thing she could do is hold her nose. She knows it wasn’t his fault but she was still in shock.

“Everybody back to class,” the principal yelled.

He was walking toward Bellamy and Clarke. Bellamy was still looking at Clarke.

“Mr. Blake, what’s going on here?” he asked looking at Clarke.

Clarke finally got a voice, “It’s nothing. I was just standing in the wrong place.”

The principle nodded than looked at the guy on the ground, “So what happen to Atom then?”

“It was my fault sir,” Bellamy said.

“Mr. Blake go to my office. Miss Griffin go to the nurse’s office.”

^*^*^*^*^

“Well Mr. Blake, you know I have to take you out of the championship game because of the fight you got into today.” 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say sir.”

“I’m suspending you for a week. Hopefully when you get back, you will know how to act.”

“Is that all sir?”

“Yes, Mr. Blake.” Bellamy got up really quick.

He wanted to go see if Clarke was okay. He couldn’t believe he hit her. He is mad at himself. He would never hurt her. She is only real thing in his life. He got to the nurse’s office and Clarke was still holding her nose. He ran up to her.

“I’m so sorry Clarke. I would never want to hurt you.”

“Bellamy it’s okay. My nose isn’t broken and I know you didn’t mean to. Why were in that fight anyway?”

“Because he was calling my sister a whore to his friends. I couldn’t take it because she is pregnant with that son of bitch’s baby.”

She put her hand on his shoulder, “I understand Bellamy.”

“Thanks princess. You want to go home with me or go to your next class?”

“I guess I will go home since my nose won’t stop bleeding. Next time don’t hit so hard.” She teased him with a smile.

“There won’t be a next time,” he said without a smile.

He grabbed her hand. They walked down the hallway. He will never hurt her ever.

^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy was walking to his locker. He was finally back to school after being stuck at home for a week. He took that time and talked to his boss. He got some hours at work while he was out. He was getting ready for his math class until Miller walked up to him.

“Hey man, what are you doing this weekend?”

“I don’t think I have any plans. Why?”

“Murphy is having another party and I was seeing if you going to be there.”

“Yea, I will be there.”

“Okay. See you at lunch.” Miller said walking off toward class.

He was walked into his class and sat down. He took out his phone. He started to text Clarke.

**Bellamy: How’s the nose?**

**Princess: It’s fine. Bellamy: I’m still so sorry about that.**

**Princess: It’s fine Bellamy.**

**Bellamy: Do you have any plans this weekend?**

**Princess: Besides study…no.**

**Bellamy: You want to go to a party with me?**

“Mr. Blake, I think it would be wise to get rid of that phone before you lose it.” His math teacher said in front the whole class.

“Yes sir,” Bellamy said. He looked at his phone one more before putting in his pocket.

**Clarke: Sure.**

He just smiled at it before he slid it in his pocket.

^*^*^*^*^

Bellamy was outside in the front yard washing his truck. It was a nice day to not spend outside. He was even shirtless to enjoy the sun. His neighbor, Ms. Fraser didn’t like when he did that because her granddaughter would sit on the porch and watch him. She even knew he had reputation with the ladies. He didn’t care what people think. After years being made fun of because of his mom. He learned to have thick skin.

He was rinsing his truck off when he saw Clarke’s car rolling up.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey, I was bored so I decided to hang with you today.”

“I’m cool with that.”

He went back to washing his truck. He noticed Clarke was staring at him, well his chest mostly.

“You like the view,” he said with a smirk.

“Funny Bell,” she said.

“I don’t blame you for staring at my chest. I worked hard to get this body.”

“Whatever you say Bellamy. You never work out in your life.”

“That’s not true. I work out all the time at football practice.”

“You have to work out to be on the football team. You don’t do it for fun or because you like to work out.”

He rolled his eyes because she knew she had a point. “Are you excited for the party this weekend?”

“Not really since the last party I went to didn’t end happily.”

“Don’t worry I will be there this time.”

She nodded.

He went back to his truck, “Are you going to prom?”

She looked up at him, “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t really see a point and also I don’t have a date.”

“Go with me.”

“No, you have a lot of girls that you can take. You don’t have to take me because you feel sorry for me.”

“Clarke, you are my best friend. I wouldn’t want to go with anybody else.”

“Your best friend? I thought Miller was your best friend.”

He chuckled, “well, he is but I can have more than one best friend.”

“Okay Bellamy, I will go with you.”

He smiled, “Good.”

He went back to cleaning his truck. He can check that off his list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just heads up that the car wash part came to me when I washing my car one day and I had the music blasting. I thought it would be a cool part to write with Bellamy washing his truck shirtless. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Clarke was looking in the mirror to see if she wanted to wear the outfit she picked out for the party with Bellamy. She doesn’t know if she wants to go but Bellamy promised he wouldn’t let anything happen to her this time. She trusted Bellamy with her life. She also thought about it that he hasn’t push her to have sex with him. She knew he is a man whore but people can change. _Can they?_

Clarke took out her phone and took a picture of her outfit to send it to Raven. A few minutes later her phone goes off.

**Raven: sexyyyy!!**

**Clarke: Thanks.**

**Raven: where are you heading?**

**Clarke: Bellamy invited me to a party with him.**

**Raven: Really? Have fun. Don’t do anything I would do. Lol**

Clarke just rolled her eyes and put her phone in her pocket. She looked in the mirror one more time. She hoping for a better night than the last time. Her phone vibrates and she looked at it and it was Bellamy.

**Bellamy: I’m here.**

She smiled and grab her jacket and head out the door. She saw his truck in her drive way.

She got into the truck, “Hey.”

“Hey, are you ready for some fun princess?”

“I guess.”

He looked at her and put his hand on her thigh, “I will protect you and you will have fun.”

She nodded at him.

They walked into the house. There were people everywhere. The music was blasting through the house. They made there way to the kitchen. Bellamy grab some drinks. He handed one to Clarke. She smells it and she doesn’t know if she would like beer. She never drank before so she was nervous.

“Drink up,” Bellamy said take a big swallow of his drink.

She took a sip of it. It was alright but she doesn’t really like it. She thought she could just sip on this one cup the rest of the night.

“Blake,” somebody yelled behind her. She turned around and saw it was Murphy.

“Hey man,” Bellamy said back to him while giving him a high five.

“Griffin, it’s good to see you here.”

She just nodded because she didn’t know what to say back.

“You two want to play beer pong?”

“Sure,” Bellamy said.

She walked up to him, “I don’t know how to play.”

“Don’t worry princess, I will teach you.”

They play against Miller and Murphy. Clarke was learning faster than she thought she would. She was also getting drunk quicker. She is a virgin when it comes to alcohol, so she knew it wouldn’t take much. After few rounds Bellamy and her won the game.

She started to dance to the music. She started to grin on Bellamy. She let her hair down. She turned to Bellamy. She put her arms around his shoulders. She started to dance with him. He held her waist close to him.

“I think you having too much fun princess,” Bellamy whisper in her ear.

“I think I am to. Thank you for bringing me.”

“No problem ,but if you don’t stop grinning on me then I’m going to have problem.”

He said with smirk. “Oh, little Bellamy is getting happy.”

“I wouldn’t called it little.”

She just smiled at him and she grab his hand. She led him to the nearest bathroom. Before he could close the door, her lips were on his. He sneaked his tongue into her mouth. He picked up her and she wrap her legs around his waist. He moved toward the sink area. They didn’t even break from kissing. She let out a moan. She reached up his shirt then he took it off. His lips were back on hers before the shirt ground. His hands went up her shirt started to squeeze her breast. She let out another moan. She broke the kiss to take her shirt off. Her arms went around his neck tight. She wanted him close has possible. She didn’t want to stop this. She grabbed his belt buckle to undo it. He stopped kissing her.

“Clarke,” Bellamy gasped.

She looked at him, “Bell, I want this.”

“I’m not doing you on this sink area.”

“Why not? That is how you lost your virginity.”

“I’m different. Your first time shouldn’t be at a party. It should be in quiet place and on a bed.”

“Because I’m princess,” she asked.

“No, because you are good girl and you deserved the best.”

“I don’t want the best.”

“Clarke, you are drunk. If you want to lost your virginity tomorrow when you are sober than I will take your virginity.”

“You promise,” she said with a smirk.

She saw his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down before he speak, “I promised.”

She smiled at him then she kissed him again.

“I think we should get back to the party.”

She nodded.

They got there shirts back on. Bellamy open the door and Lily was standing there. Clarke rolled her eyes because this isn’t going to end well.

“Oh, look like good girl Clarke turn bad. So, Bellamy was she any good?”

“It’s none of your business,” Bellamy hissed.

“I think it is.”

“Excuse me?” Bellamy snapped back.

“You remember Bellamy, I was the one took your virginity. I’m the one that you still run to when you want to get laid.”

“I haven’t run to you in weeks. So, you are not too special?”

“You forget that we had sex over the Christmas holiday because you need to get your dick wet. Who did you call? It wasn’t the princess here.” She said with attitude.

Clarke hadn’t no idea that Bellamy was seeing Lily while they were hanging out. She can’t be mad because Bellamy and her aren’t even dating. He could do anything or anybody he wants.

“I might had sex with you but your face wasn’t the one I was seeing when I was fucking you.”

Lily's mouth dropped open. Clarke couldn’t believe she was speechless for the first time.

“You used me?”

“Yes, how does it feel?” He asked with a smirk.

She walked up to him, “You going to regret this.” She hissed at him before walking off.

Bellamy looked at Clarke, “Are you ready to go?”

She nodded.

Bellamy said bye to Murphy and Miller before heading out to the truck. They got in it. They didn’t talk until she noticed where he going.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m taking you home.”

“I thought I was staying with you tonight.”

“I think you should go home.”

She looked at him, “Why?”

“I think we should stop seeing each other.”

She was so confused on what was going on, “Why?”

“Can you stop asking me questions and do what I ask.”

“No! I want an answer.”

He let out a sigh, “We are too close and I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You will never hurt me.”

“I will. I hurt everybody I care about.”

“Did you ever hurt your sister or mother?”

“Yes, because I let DSS take my sister away from me. My mother made me the man I am. I’m a whore just like her. I only thinking about getting in a girl pants and toss them side afterwards. The man that have sex with my mother does same thing to her.”

“Bellamy, you are good man. Never let anybody tell you any different. You can't how things happen.”

“I’m really messed up in the head.”

She grabbed his hand, “No, you are not.”

“Clarke, you are the girl I see when I fuck other girls.”

“What?”

“I don’t want to rush you into having sex with me that why I pretend that other girls are you.”

“What don’t you asked me to have sex with you?”

“I don’t want be that monster that takes your virginity because I’m so horny.”

“Bell, I think it safe to say that you took it way slower with me than any other girl in school.”

He smiled, “I think so too.”

He rolled up to his drive way. She got out the car. She follows him in the house. They went to his room just like there first night here. He gave her a shirt to change into. She went into the bathroom and changed. She walked back in the room. Bellamy was laying on the bed already. She curled beside him. She kissed him then she got on top of him.

“Clarke, we are not doing this right now.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to take your virginity.”

“Please Bell,” she teased.

He looked at her, “Fine but I’m doing this the right way.”

Before she knew what was going on. He flipped her on her back. He was on top of her. He started to kissed her. He moved down to her neck. He slid his hand under her shirt to play with her nipple. She grabbed his hair. He already had his shirt off. She let her hand roam his back. His was sculpture like a God. He took her shirt off so he could have full access to her breast. He lower his head. He stuck her nipple in his mouth while his hand play with the other one, then he switches.

“Bell,” she moans out.

“Patience,” he growled back.

He slid his hand in her underwear. He plays with her clit then he pushed one of his fingers inside her. She was really wet for him. He pushed in and out of her.

“Does that feel good,” he asked with a smirk on his face.

“Yes,” she moan out while she bit her lip.

He pushed another finger into her. She arched her back.

“Come on Princess, just let go.”

She was almost there when he slid another finger into her. She finally came on his fingers.

“You like that,” he asked reaching for his drawer on his side table.

“Yes,” she said catching her breath.

“Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.”

He pulled up and he open the condom packet. He put on the condom while she slides her underwear down. She looked down and she saw his cock. He was huge. She didn’t know if it would fit but she hopes it does. Raven was right when they had girl talk about Bellamy’s dick. He was very blessed in that area.

“It might hurt little,” he said holding his cock near her entrance.

He slid into her. She grasped at first because he was right about it hurting. She had to let herself to get use to it.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Can you continue now?”

“Bossy,” he said giving her kiss while he pulled out then right back in.

He went slow at first then he got faster and harder. She held his shoulders hard that she going to leave marks with her nails digging in them.

“Yes Bell,” she moan out.

He just had smirk on his face. He kissed her again then he worked down her neck. He was grunting on the side of her neck every time he pushed into her.

“Princess, you feel so good.” He moans out while he pushed into her harder.

“Bell, I’m almost there,” she moans out while tangles her fingers into his hair.

“Come on princess, Come on my cock.”

She finally reached her climax again. He wasn’t far behind her. He grunts into her neck when he came. He slides out of her then lay on his back. He throws the condom away. He turns toward her.

“Do you feel okay?”

“I’m better than okay.” She said still trying catching her breath.

They both laugh. He pulled her near him and held her close. She loves feeling of Bellamy’s arms around her.

^*^*^*^*

Bellamy woke up by the sunlight that coming through window. He felt the bed and notice he was alone. He jumps up and looked around. He didn’t see Clarke anywhere. He hopes she didn’t leave without saying goodbye after the night they had.

He couldn’t believe he took her virginity. He wanted to hit himself in the dick for it. He didn’t want to be the one that took her virginity. He also thought about that he was her first and always will be. She will also be first and only girl that he has had sex in his bed.

He was pull from his thoughts when he heard music from the kitchen. He got up and grab his boxer. He heads downstairs and he saw Clarke in his shirt dancing around the kitchen. She was sing along with the song on the radio.

“Since you been gone. I can breath for first time. I’m so moving on.”

Bellamy just lean on the door frame and just watched. He had the biggest smile on his face. She turned around and she saw Bellamy standing there.

“Oh. I see you finally woke up. I made breakfast.”

“I see you made yourself at home. You know my mom still lives here.”

“She already left this morning. She told me that I’m welcome to anything in the kitchen.”

“You talked to my mom?”

“Yea, why? Is that a bad thing?”

“I’m surprise that she came out her room. She usually passed out or has a friend in there.”

“She looked sober to me. She was actually wearing a nice dress when she left.”

“What? My mom never get dressed up.”

He said then pulling his phone out.

**Bellamy: Where are you going?**

“I’m sure everything is fine.”

“I don’t know. What are you making?”

“I made pancakes and eggs. I was going to make bacon but it looked old.”

“It probably is. I’m the one that does the grocery shopping.”

She nodded then she headed him a plate of food.

He started to eat. “This really good. Thank you.”

“No problem. We are best friends.”

He looked up at her, “I don’t think best friends have sex with each other.”

“What are we then? Lovers?” she teased letting out a small laugh.

“I was thinking maybe boyfriend and girlfriend.”

She looked at him shocked, “Bellamy Blake being with one girl only.”

“Yea, I know it’s weird but I want to be your only.”

She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, “I think I can have one guy only.”

He smiled, “You been hanging with other guys out there?”

“Nah, I’m just picking with you,” she said giving him a peak on the lips.

She went to take the dishes to the sink. She started to clean up the kitchen which was a lot of dirty dishes there then the ones that she dirty up.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said with food in his mouth.

“I don’t mind Bellamy. I’m here a lot so I don’t mind.”

He just smiled. He could get use to this. He wishes time just froze at this moment.

^*^*^*^*

Bellamy was heading to the school parking lot. He saw Murphy and Miller near his truck. He waved at them.

“Hey, you look different,” Miller said looking at him.

“I have a girlfriend for once.”

“What?!” They both said unison.

“Who the girl,” Murphy asked.

“Clarke.”

“I knew it. You two were too close to be just best friend.” Miller said with a smile on his face.

“So, no more hooking up with different girls,” Murphy asked.

“Nope, Just her.”

“Wow, I’m just surprise.” Murphy said.

“Anything else new,” Miller asked.

“My sister coming home for my graduation.”

“What? When she going to come back home for good,” Miller asked.

“I don’t know man. I hope soon.”

“What about the baby?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything about the baby.”

Miller nodded. “Blake, are you fighting this weekend,” Murphy asked looking at his phone.

“No, why?”

“Lily sent me a text saying that you are fighting Dax this weekend.”

“What?” He said walking to Murphy to look at his phone.

**Lily: Attention underground fighters: This weekend is going to be a big fight between Rebel King Bellamy Blake vs Death Raiser Dax Zinck. Members only.**

“I wasn’t even asked to this.”

“I don’t know man. You going take Clarke to watch you?” Murphy asked raising an eyebrow.

“I might but you two have to keep eye on her.”

“Sure," they both said.

**Bellamy grab his phone and he started to text Clarke.**

**Bellamy: what are you doing this weekend?**

**Princess: nothing why? Another party already?**

**Bellamy: No, I’m fighting this weekend. I was hoping you watch me fight.**

**Princess: Sure. Bellamy just smiled at his phone.**

“Yup, he is whipped,” Murphy said.

Bellamy hit him on the back of the head and Miller just laugh. Bellamy didn’t care that he was whipped because he got the girl he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! :)


End file.
